moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vetano Van Der Riet
In a world with sinners, it takes more than bravery to confront the dark forces. It takes a mind that's been worn through the ages, torn to pieces by the very things its sworn against. Such a mind is Vetano, he who serves now in the guise of a Seeker of the Truth, but there is nothing truthful in what he does. He is a punisher, a sadist, a man charged with the task to make sinners repent – to 'rehabilitate' them. Pain is the only thing in which this man cares for, and in the seclusion of his makeshift dungeon he inflicts it upon the unholy. The War There were few men as righteous as Vetano once was. There was purity to him that shined above all else. When the Cult of the Damned first rose to power, he was on the front lines against them that very day. He served faithfully as a warrior of Lordaeron and a paladin of the Silver Hand. For his commendable experience at various battles, he was chosen to led an investigation and assigned an entire unit under his command. Like any hero would, he led his men straight into the heart of their noxious temple and held true to his quest. Though outnumbered, he sluaghtered the cultists to the final damned soul. At the least, their mighty champions of undead were defeated, banished screaming back into the void by Vetano's own hand. Since then, the forces of the Scourge have sworn to devour his mortal soul in revenge, and they battled over and over. Each time the cretins fled, though not before tearing down his companions in the masses. It is unclear whether this way to toy with him or if he truly was unable to bested, but what is clear is that their meddling in his fate has left him with nothing more than misfortune. Seeker of the Truth Chief Torturer Such a bitter life has left Vetano lost, left only with the absolute truth in the light. An unpredictable path he had began to lead, wielding the tools of war against both the guilty and innocent in a blurred line of heresy. Some would consider him insane, but he considers himself 'guided.' He acts now as the Seeker of Truth – the Chief Torturer of The Witchbane, inflicting pain on any unlucky enough to be condemned to his dungeon. His skills in judgment are blind with zeal, caring less for justice and more for punishment. While heretics alone should sooner eat their own blade than suffer his steady hand, those labeled 'penitent' feel the worst of his wrath. Their agony doesn't end, but instead lasts for a lifetime. They are broken into mindless servants of the life, tormented and twisted to hunt down the very things they used to be. The Dungeon Beneath Old Town lies the hidden chamber of the Witchbane. At one time it must've been a tomb or wine celler, but such alcoves are now barred with rusted iron and turned into confines for the impure. The stink of sewage seeps through the cracks, leaing from of the walls from the canals, and leaves its prisoners to lay upon damp, miserable floors. If this were not enough, rats had found it appropriate to make their home in its halls, chewing on the necrotic flesh of unlucky sods and executed heretics alike. Many of these corpses had been here many years, gnawed to the bone and left as only skeletons in armor. To some though, they were friendly company in comparison to that clinging sword and taunting voice – a tolling bell of pain and suffering. When Vetano comes it is an omen far worse than death, some even taking their own lives to avoid it. His personal quarters are not filled with keepsakes and pictures, but instead what he values most. Devices of all kinds crowd the room, hoarded away and stacked upon one another; racks, coffins, and so much more to punish the wicked. Crafted into the floor and walls there are cages and certainly no lack of shackles. Those who begged for mercy fell upon deaf ears, drowned out by the ruffling of the masses just above the ceiling. Only the dead could hear them screaming. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Paladins Category:Witchhunter Category:Order of the Witchbane Category:Order of the Silver Hand